


What we hide in the dark

by TheGeekNextDoor74



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Evil, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, Relationship(s), Sad, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekNextDoor74/pseuds/TheGeekNextDoor74
Summary: Everyone know Thomas subconscious is separated by light, and dark sides, right? But what if the so called light sides weren’t all they seemed? After all, everyone has their secrets.This is a collection of short stories depicting different sides as evil and twisted in their own special ways, in different aus and settings.





	1. You are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first publication on this platform, so I hope you all like it! I appreciate any and all feedback!

      “Aww, don’t call me later! Call me dad!” Patton laughs wholeheartedly as he sinks into his corner of Thomas subconscious. As soon as he gets there however, he’s almost completely unrecognizable, in way of attitude and expression.

As he drops the smile he can’t help but feel the same as always, “I have never held my smile that long. Never again.”But as always, he puts on a show posing as the heart, the angel on Thomas shoulder. He sighs thinking about how at this point, he could probably one-up princy when it came to acting.

It has been an overwhelmingly long day with the others, and all Patton really wants to dois unwind and..”help” some people. He pops his neck and rolls his shoulders back, letting his cardigan silently hit the floor. He then heads to the bathroom to freshen up, ideas on how to spend the remainder of his evening filling his head, and bringing a small smirk to his face. He thought about how nice it would be to find some poor soul, at the park perhaps, and just help them. Lend them some money, some time and effort to make a difference in their lives. To leave with a feeling of accomplishment. There really is nothing better then giving someone the big hug they needed, and watching the life drain from their body. Of course.

The smile on Patton’s face only grew as he looked through his cabinet of poison, all of the more scary one towards the front, and quite nearly empty. Now, each and every bottle had it’s own special significance to him, every last one filled, not with deadly poison, but with his favorite memories, plans, and dreams. He looked through his lesser-used vials with a dreamy sigh. Each of his favorites were being saved for... “special occasions”, more specifically the deaths of the other sides.

Yes it’s true, he does have some amount of fondness for the other aspects of Thomas personality, but in the end they are each disposable- if, of course, the are executed in the correct order. For example, deceit would have been an excellent first elimination, if he had just kept hidden. Shaking his head at the thought Patton searches the cabinet more thoroughly, randomly grabbing a rather full bottle.

**Cyanide**

He put his finger to his chin in thought. It’s decent, even if a little personal for his tastes.

“Eh, why not?” He mumbles lazily, throwing the vial in the air slightly and catching it again. He rolls said vial between his fingers as he starts on his new goal, finding a syringe needle. Patton crouches down in front of the cabinet under the sink and starts searching. _Cotton_ _balls_ , _Q_ - _tips_ , _band_ - _aids_... he feels around the back of the cabinet until his hand brushes something that feels like a wrapper. Hopeful, he grabs it to take a look. In his hand was a brand new syringe. Perfect. Standing up, he uncaps the cyanide and goes to fill the syringe with a leathal dosage. After doing so he caps it and walks back to his room humming.

Stooping down to grab the discarded cardigan his smile is filled with excited anticipation. All thoughts are quickly forgotten, however, when a noisy thump fills the room. He quickly slips the syringe into his pocket, turning around to see Virgil, a ball on the floor. After a split second of weighing his choices, he falls to comfort Virgil. Patton was somewhat accustom to these panic attacks by this point, usually making his main focus to even Virgil’s breathing,and calm him down.

Pulling him into a gentle hug, Patton starts to talk,

“Hey, it’s alright kiddo, I’m here...I’m here. Just relax a little, breath in.. and out..” he comforts Virgil and as he starts to calm down, Patton remembers a certain needle in his pocket...

“ _you are my sunshine_..”

He slides the syringe out.

“ _My only sunshine_..”

Concentrating for a moment, he silently wiggles off the cap.

“ _You make me happy_..”

His gaze meets Virgil’s as he gently grabs his chin and moves his head to the side.

“ _When skies are grey_..”

Within a split second, the needle is in Virgil’s neck and the Cyanide is making it’s way through his body.

“ _You’ll never know dear, how much I love you_..”

Virgil starts struggling in surprise, Patton response was to hug him tighter, until the poison started to shut down his muscles. His struggles turned to seizures and Patton loosens his grip some. As he feels Virgil’s breathing stop, he pets his head fondly.

“ _Please don’t take, my sunshine away_...”


	2. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Emiles first priority is his patients. To the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, I've been super busy!
> 
> Mentions of self harm

   Of course, Emile was going to miss him, their sessions. He was his longest lasting patient, there was a very strong bond there. But, he was proud of him for being able to do this, for making the final step.  
  
   A faint smile grows on his face as he finishes packing the bags. It did take so much longer to get Elliot there than he thought though.  
  
    _ **"The body recovered from the lake was officially identified as Elliot's and we are sad to say that all evidence appears to lead to suicide. There will be a memorial service at 7:00 pm today due to the conditions of the family and body..."** _  
  
   "I'm so proud of him." Emile mutters close his suitcase. He smiles, grabbing his next false I.D., and decides to attend the funeral before he leaves the state.  
  
  His job as a therapist had lasted five long years, and he still loves every day of it. Emile grabs his phone, checking his appointment schedule. His next session is with a new client over in Florida, a young star to be, an actor, with intense self doubt mixed with an overly prideful demeanor. As if by clockwork his phone starts buzzing in his hand, and after a couple moments he takes the call.  
  
  "Dr. Emi- Issac speaking!" His cheerful voice echoing through his now empty apartment.  
  
  "Hello doctor!" And equal enthusiastic voice replied, "I just wanted to confirm that our appointment was for Thursday, correct?"  
  
   "Yes Mr. Sanders-"  
  
   "Please call me Roman."  
  
    "Of course, and don't worry, I'll send you a text reminder the night before, is 11:30 am still a good time?" Emiles asks not worry about setting anything in stone since he like having one patient at a time.  
  
   "Yes ,that's perfect for me, thanks Dr. Issac!"  
  
   "Anytime! Buh-bye!" He ends the call throwing his phone in his bag. Now all there is to do is wait for the uber driver to head to the funeral, and then out of town. He glances at his arm as he grabs the door knob to his apartment, four deep scars, still fairly new making their home there. It may have been a small relapse it had to be done...  
  
******  
  
_"Emile what are you?!-" Elliot's voice shook slightly with alarm as his cheery therapist dragged a blade across his arm._  
  
_"It's alright, I promise! I'm just showing you I'm right here with you, every single step of the way." He knew how messed up what he was doing was, he knew he was edging Elliot closer to his demise. That is in fact what he wanted, all he had to do was sugarcoat it, making seem as though he's making his patient better._  
  
_In all honesty, he had no reason to believe Elliot was still practicing self harm, but everything was going so slow and despite the bond they shared Emile was quickly growing board with these sessions._  
  
_Three slices into his skin later he looked up at Elliot's horrified face with a comforting smile. Immediately making eye contact, the doctor knew he'd pushed Elliot past his limit..._  
  
******  
  
   Emile pulled his sleeve back down and left the apartment not looking back. He waited maybe five minutes on his uber, all the while thinking about how he should start out Romans sessions and fixing his suit.  
  
   Once the uber driver got there he got in the back seat with a small hello, examining the car. Tan leather seats, good condition, probably new. He wonder what the inside of Elliot's car looked looked like. The one that took his last drive in. The one he drowned in. Out of all the patients he'd had, sinking a car was a first. It was a good way to keep from yourself from backing out...  
  
  "We're here sir." Emile was broken from his thoughts.  
  
  "Oh, thanks, here keep the change." Emile replied handing the driver the money.  
  
  
  "Thanks sir... and, sorry for your loss.."  
  
  Emile just nodded and collected his bags and straightening his suit once more.  
  
  "Time to say my goodbyes and move on.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reminder I do take suggestions and hopefully I'll come out with some longer and better chapters soon.


	4. Another days work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end of the chapter-

    _Logan stands there, one hand gripping the gun, wrist resting on his hip. With his other hand he pinched the bridge of his nose._  
  
_"You of all people know that pleading for your life is useless. You did this to yourself, it's not like I want to kill you."_  
  
_Struggling against his restraints, Patton squeezes his eyes shut, trying to block out Logans words._  
  
_Sighing Logan brings his hand up to Pattons cheek, but stops to level his gun squarely in the middle of his forehead. He tilts his head side to side making sure what happened next would go cleanly and perfectly. Finally with a slight shrug he pulled the trigger and the deed was done. Pulling off his gloves Logan head to the nearby coffee shop for a breather before cleaning up._  
  
***  
  
   Logan's eyes open slowly as his hand hits his alarm clock quiet, as it goes every morning at 5:30 like clockwork. That nightmare had become much more reoccurring recently even though Patton is too important a part of the operation for them to even consider hurting him.  
  
   They worked for a small private business under the radar. It was simple and their team was efficient. The twins were the leaders finding clients to protect. Currently, Roman, Virgil, and their other associate they call deceit, are working to befriend and protect a young and wealthy man named Thomas.  
  
   Blinking the sleep out of his eye and placing his glasses on his face, Logan gets up to start today's job. According to Roman, his brother is the only person who knows who the client for this job is, and all we need to know is Thomas is too remain safe until December.  
  
  Today, Logan has to clean up some split ends, but seeing as that's his point of expertise on the team, he really didn't mind. Stifling a yawn he straightens his tie in the mirror and adjusts his collar before driving to the designated warehouse with his briefcase. Upon arrival Logan could tell just be the look of the place that this wouldn't take long, the smell of blood radiating from the old building, easily mistaken for old metal and rust and rot.  
  
   Slowly he unlocks the door and opens it, allowing the early sunlight to shine in the face of the person tied to a chair in front of him. They lock eyes before Logan turns to close the door and turn on the light, taking that brief moment too grimace at the sight he took in. The person before him was broken, weak, helpless. Remus had really done a number on this one.  
  
   He turns back to take another look: teeth missing, along with finger nails, a leg broken at a nearly impossible angle, blood covering nearly every inch of his body. No one could deny Remus' knack for torture, bit now it was time to end this poor souls suffering. Logan opens a small file, and reads.  
  
  "Camden foote. Age 20. Associate and friend of Thomas Sanders. Reported to have gotten ahead of yourself and stuck you nose where it didn't belong." He states in a monotone. Logan had done his research and it was quite unfortunate to have to kill such a close friend of their targets.  
  
  Camden just looked up pleadingly, his eyes begging to be released, but they were begging to a currently emotionless judge. A judge who was opening his briefcase. Camden strained his eyes to see what this man had in store, and only after seeing the unbelievably sharp point of a stiletto knife shine dully in the poor warehouse lighting did he try to speak.  
  
  Logan wished he hadn't. The young mans word were replaced with panicked, garbled noise that were the result of losing a tounge. Sighing he walked closer, earning more panic from his victim, especially as he walked behind him and out of sight.  
  
   Finally Camden froze with fear as he felt a pinch at the base of his skull.  
  
   "You know Camden. I don't necessarily want to kill you. Your death doesn't really benefit me. Although, neither does your life." Logan explains quietly, his breath making Camden's hair stand on end as he realizes how close the assassin is.  
  
   "Now I know you're proud wondering why I don't just shoot you. And that is because if that's all I ever did, I would get very bored, and being bored leads to laziness. Laziness leads to a slower death on your part. I can promise you though, I'm very good at my job. And if you don't move, you won't feel a thing. It's a guarantee." His voice rings through the building, somehow even quieter then before, and Camden feels more pressure behind the knife at his neck.  
  
  Logan feels the nerves and muscles of Camdens neck relax slightly and he see his victim give a nod of acceptance. So, gripping the knife a little tighter, he measures up everything perfectly.  
  
**_3...2...1_**...  
  
   With a forceful push the knife entered his skull exactly where it was supposed too, blood pooling near Logans feet and Camdens body falling limp and still. Logan lays his weapon on the ground, walking towards the door with his briefcase, his phone already dialing a number.  
  
  _"Hello, this Patton speaking, how may I assist you?"_ A cheery voice rang in his ear.  
  
   "Hey Patton, it's- Lo. I just wanted to let you know that theres some cleaning that needs done at the warehouse... you might want to plan on working late, Remus had fun with this one..."  
  
......to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this was kinda slow moving and lacking in detail, but I plan on and more chapters in connection to this one with more interesting plot and dialogue later on and maybe it's own au story. Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a book I had previously written on a different platform,so the first few chapters are revamped versions of my previous ones. Some of them were request, so I wanted to let everyone know that I still take requests chapters if you have any! Hope you like it!


End file.
